moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stormwind Guard X14 Mechanical Urban Pacification Unit
The Stormwind Guard X14 Mechanical Urban Pacification Unit (MUPIT) for short is a new revolution in the realm of guarding. New and improved, it can do what a regular guard can't! "I have served with the Guard for many years now. I have seen a shit ton of crap on my shifts and I have to say that this new technology will definetly increase our incarceration rates and decrease Guard mortality within the Kingdom. A new era is dawning, and It's called the X14 MUPIT" - 1st Lieutenant Darith Isenhammer "I've always believed in mechanical technology in every day life and I aviddly advocate it. This will definitely help the guard increase the amount of cases closed by the metric fuckton" - Private Kavid Thorson SWG X14 MUPIT Elementium hardened cockpit with a leather interior ensures for utmost comfort for it's user. HUD and Infra red display allows for tactical view of the city streets, able to properly sweep for criminals lurking about. Made with over a hundred moving parts, this steam powered unit can pack a punch with several uses. Weapons The MUPIT is armed with the latest technology a Guard could need. Net Gun Armed with a rifle with loadable nets, this one can shoot the projectile up to 50 yards infront of the unit, the reinforced titanium alloy hooks pin your target down to the ground under this non lethal net. Saw Blade This blade, rotating at 1000 RPMs can cut through any material blocking the way. It is completely retractable, replacable with a fist capable of smashing rubble to bits. Modifications The beauty about the MUPIT is it's ability to be modified. Taking it for a spin to fight the Horde? No problem, change that net gun for a supreme arm mounted chain gun, or even dwarven rockets. Functions The MUPIT has several multi-functions to it. It is both effective against crime in the air, on the ground, and under water. Air Reconnaissance Packed with twin turbo powered rockets, the MUPIT can project itself and navigate around the air. While not the quietest, it allows for flying at great hights and the Infra red and HUD allow for reconnaissance and intel gathering. Underwater Sumbmergable A retractable front blast shield lowers itself upon impact on water. At this point, the MUPIT utilizes it's cutting edge Gnomish submersible swim tech to navigate the waterways of any environment. Urban Pacification Peasants speak against the King? They rise up in rebellion, arms raised and stomach hungry for blood? The MUPIT is skilled in Urban Pacification able to effectively nullify any threat to the city during civil unrest Pest Control Rats have been infesting Stormwind. Ever since the Deeprun Tram was built they have been infesting the City Streets. Putting the Bakers mind at ease and the Tailor's wares safe, the MUPIT is skilled in Pest Control, utilizing a gas that is only toxic to critters. The MUPIT and you Our Gnomes at the Command Center have been working day and night to finalize and perfect ths mech that has been years in the making. The new X14 MUPIT line is now ready to be revealed with over a dozen units ready for action and to be put in the streets. We believe in a better tommorow, a safer city, a happier populace. Witness the ushuring of a new age for the Guards Law Enforcment within the city. To Serve and Protect! From us at the Stormwind Guard, to all of you,'' Happy April Fools day.'' Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Technology Category:Vehicles Category:Weapons